The invention relates to a manually operated switching device for a vehicle with a switch lever and at least one touch-sensitive sensor device formed on the switch lever, which is designed for detecting an effect on a sensor surface of the sensor device that leaves the switch lever's position unchanged and that triggers a switching signal.
Such a switching device is known from DE 10 2009 022 471 A1. Therein capacitive sensors for detecting switching processes without displacement are formed on a steering column switch.